¡Lo siento! Bueno, no del todo
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Un mes, un mes, un mes. ¿Cuántos horribles, torturadores y crueles días había pasado desde la última vez que la vio? ¡Por el ojo de Odin! ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Se arrepentía, se arrepentía terriblemente de lo que había hecho. Bueno, no de besarla, no podía arrepentirse de eso, probar sus deliciosos labios había sido de lejos lo mejor que hecho.


**¡** **Holaa! Me extrañaron? Buenop, sé que seguramente nadie lo lea, peero sería genial pasar a la historia como la primera en hacer un fic Sagnus. Porque todos sabemos que estos dos van a terminar juntos. Ah, por cierto, estoy traduciendo el libro así que dentro de poco (un mes o dos) lo podrán leer completo en español ¡Agradezcanme a mí y a mi amiga AlliStap Cruz! Bueno pasemos a lo bueno ;)**

Un mes, un mes, un maldito mes. ¿Cuántos, horribles, torturadores y crueles días habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio? ¡Por el ojo de Odín! ¿Cómo había sido tan Idiota? Se arrepentía, se arrepentía terriblemente de lo que había hecho.

Bueno, no de besarla, no podría arrepentirse de eso, probar sus deliciosos labios había sido de lejos lo mejor que le había pasado desde que Mamá y el fueron a su último campamento

Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho cuando aún no era tiempo. No había sido una movida inteligente, sabía que Sam estaba comprometida pero a penas y hablaba con Amir, cierto llevaba enamorada de el desde los 12 pero aún así esperaba que el casi no hablar con el lo ayudara a conquistar el corazón de Sam.

La quería y la quería como sabía que sólo el podía hacerlo. Ella le habían salvado la vida en la isla de Heather contra Fenris el lobo que iniciaría el fin del mundo, había salvado a Hearthtone en el árbol de los nueve mundos, se había transformado en un tábano para salvar a Blitz en la competencia contra Junior, ella lo había llevado al Valhalla, lo había vuelto un einherji, eso la hacía su valkiria, aunque ya no fuera una valkiria ¡De alguna forma Sammirah All-Abbas era suya!

Carajo, la había jodido a lo grande.

Todos los días, todos los putos días del jodido mes, la veía en sueños, pero claro, se ve que inconscientemente era un maldito masoquista porque en todos sus sueños o repetía el momento en que la besaba y ella huía a las corridas, o la veía sin que ella pudiera verlo. Se sentía un miserable fantasma, bueno pensándolo bien sí era un miserable fantasma. Pero no esa clase de fantasma que es invisible y puede ver pero no ser visto, no esa clase de fantasma al que las personas atraviesan.

Joder, quería verla. Todos los días trataba de buscarla, pero si no estaba ocupada con Odín, estaba en la escuela. Y no iría a su casa, quién sabe los problemas que le causaría a Sam que sus abuelos lo vieran. Con un gruñido resignado Magnus se acostó a dormir, rogando por no soñarla de nuevo, no tenía ganas de despertarse sintiéndose un miserable o un amargado o un idiota o creo que ya lo captaron.

 _Estábamos en el atrio de mi suite, Sam llevaba cerca de veinte minutos hablándome de Amir, en esta ocasión, las costumbre de Sam de venir a verme todos los días luego de la escuela estaba amenazando a mi salud mental._

 _\- ¡Basta! Por favor...- grité yo, ya no podía aguantar más, Amir esto, Amir aquello, Amir, Amir, Amir. Me tenía las bolas cuadriculadas con Amir. El chico había pasado de caerme bien a ser el objetivo de todo mi odio, lo peor es que tampoco era su culpa estar comprometido con Sam, era un chico genial y no se había buscado para nada que yo lo detestara. Pero ¡Ay! Los celos me estaban comiendo vivo, quería a Sam para mí, no quería que nadie más la tuviera, y que el se llevara de arriba lo que yo mataría por tener me estaba matando. Si aunque sea Sam me quisiera y deseara deshacerse del compromiso que tiene con Amir, sería feliz. Sólo con saber que tengo su corazón, pero no, ni eso tengo, Amir tiene su corazón y dentro de algunos años la tendrá completa para él solo y yo me voy a morir de celos. No eso tampoco, como ya estoy muerto no puedo volver a morirme._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? No dije nada para que me gritarás idiota - refunfuñó ella haciendo un delicioso mohín, dioses quería besarla._

 _\- ¿¡Que, qué me pasa!? - grité exasperado - ¡No haces más que hablarme de Amir y me estás matando! - a cada exclamación avanzaba unos pasos, llevándola sin que se diera cuenta hacia uno de los troncos que hacían de pilares - ¡Me estás volviendo loco de celos! ¿No lo entiendes? - pronuncié con rabia - ¡Maldita sea, me gustas! Llevo tres meses enamorado de vos y por lo menos 30 de estos 90 días me haz hablado una y otra vez de Amir ¿¡Cómo pensás que me siento!? - exploté en el mismo segundo en el que la espalda de Sam chocaba contra el tronco._

 _\- Yo... Yo no, ¡Yo no tenía idea! - exclamó, ella, pero como soy un gran idiota eso sólo aumentó mi rabia_

 _\- Te lo haré saber - murmuré antes de estampar mis labios bruscamente contra los de ella, dioses tan deliciosa... Más. Sólo un poco más, aunque sea unos segundos más. Sam se removió, trató de safarse, pero fue inútil, yo era más fuerte, hubo un momento, un hermoscísimo momento, en que ella se rindió y dejó que la besara, enredó sus manos en mi cuello e incluso intentó seguir mis movimientos y la sujeté de la cintura. Me separé lentamente de sus labios, mirándolos aún con ganas de volver a probarlos y justo en ese momento en que me quedaba mirando los ojos de Sam como un reverendo idiota ella salió a las corridas hacia su mochila y se fue._

 _-_ Afhs ahh ¡Sam! ¡No! Maldita sea ¡No otra vez!

- _una sexy línea-_

Sam estaba teniendo otro mal día. Como todos los días desde hace un mes. Maldito Magnus, ella estaba bien, estaba feliz sabiendo que quería a su prometido, eso haría mucho más fácil casarse cuando llegara la hora pero nooo Magnus tenía que hacerle una escena de celos, y claro podría habérsele alejado y sentir lástima del buen amigo perdido pero noo tampoco ¡El muy hijo de su mamasita la había besado! Y maldita sea desde entonces no hacía más que pensar en el.

Había una razón científica para eso, pero sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles, en resumen con un beso se puede pasar de no sentir nada por alguien a sentirlo todo y viceversa. Y saber eso sólo la hacía sentir peor. ¡Quería verlo! Pero no podía, sabía que si lo veía se arreglarían y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta empezaban a salir y eso definitivamente era malo. Es decir, no podía tener un novio, estaba comprometida, además sus abuelos la matarían. Dioses maldita vida complicada.

Sam suspiró sonoramente y se encaminó a la casa de sus abuelos a paso lento.

\- ¡Sam! - ¡dioses no! Quería verlo pero a la vez no. Y arg... No, no, no, no. - Por favor ¡Sólo un minuto! No pido más, sólo déjame explicarte - le rogó el y ella sintió que se le partía el alma, el volvió a pedirlo una y otra vez, comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras agitaba la cabeza negativamente. - ¡Por lo que más quieras! Deja de ser así, sólo escucha - pidió una última vez

\- Un minuto, no lo desperdicies - contestó

\- Gracias, muchas gracias - agradeció el

\- Cincuenta segundos - comentó ella mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de una casa, nerviosamente dispuesta a escucharlo.

\- Lo siento, enserio, lo siento. No quería asustarte ni nada, yo... Sólo... me descontrolé, estaba er estoy celoso y yo sé que no te gusto pero aún así, me gustaría que olvidáramos que ese beso pasó, y seamos amigos de nuevo, duele ser sólo tu amigo, pero duele más ser un desconocido - aparentemente a Magnus se le salió una fibra poética.

\- Yo quiero olvidarlo pero tampoco quiero olvidarlo, es decir, ash. Mira, sabes que estoy comprometida y sólo por eso debería rechazar hasta tu amistad luego de ese incidente, pero lo cierto es que no haz salido de mi maldita cabeza desde entonces y creo que me gustas pero... - Sam fue interrumpida por un beso triunfal de Magnus. - Espera ¡Dijiste que no lo harías de nuevo!

\- No arruines el momento - la reprochó - dijiste que te gusto, no quiero oír nada más -

\- ¡Pero no está bien! Tengo un prometido no puedo simplemente tirarlo por la borda y ganarme el desprecio de mis abuelos ¡Me han cuidado toda la vida!

\- Amir entenderá, y tus abuelos seguro te quieren lo suficiente para entender que me quieres - Magnus lo hacía ver tan fácil

\- Yo nunca dije eso - se quejó ella

\- Yo estoy seguro de haberlo oído - bromeó el. - Venga te invito un helado

\- ¿Tienes dinero? - preguntó Sam alzando una ceja - ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Magnus? - rió ella

\- Mi prima me dejó algo de dinero - sonrió el

\- Vamos por ese helado Magnus - y dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a la heladería, luego habría tiempo de preocuparse por el matrimonio arreglado y por esconder su relación. Ahora había helado que comprar y helado que comer.

¿El fin?

 **¿** **Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Ojalá que sí, si recibo algún comentario tal vez lo continúe...**


End file.
